Micromirror-based systems display images by projecting the images onto a display plane. A digital micromirror device (DMD), such as a Texas Instruments DLP® micromirror device, has an array of micromirror light modulators. Those micromirrors are individually actuatable in respective “ON” or “OFF” positions to collectively form an image. Using a pulse-width modulation technique, the image is controlled by bit planes (generated per image frame), based on imaging data that the DMD receives per pixel position (such as 8-bit red-green blue (RGB) data per pixel per frame). In the “ON” position, the micromirror reflects incident light onto the display plane (or other display target). In the “OFF” position, the micromirror reflects incident light away from the display plane. During the image frame display period (eye integration time): (a) the color (chroma) of each displayed pixel is controlled by relative proportions of different primary and/or secondary colors of incident light directed onto the display plane; and (b) the intensity (lumina) of each displayed pixel is controlled by a relative proportion of “ON” time vs. “OFF” time for the pixel's respective micromirror (i.e., total of the weighted bit-position subinterval display times in which a “1” appears for the corresponding pixel in the series of bit planes for that frame).
In a DMD's MEMS structure, the pixel's respective micromirror is supported on a via support or other underlying support structure above a substrate. The micromirror structure allows for micromirror movement between the “ON” and “OFF” positions in response to electrostatic forces, which are applied by associated complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuitry.